


Full Moon Ficlet #388 - Block

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Don't copy to another site, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Writer Derek Hale, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles is struggling to write is wedding vows.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #388: Block





	Full Moon Ficlet #388 - Block

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations.
> 
> Oddly enough, I had writer's block all week for this theme (BLOCK) so I'm finishing this very last minute and have no beta. If there are any glaring typos or grammatical errors, please let me know.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Stiles stared down at the sheet of paper, flipping the pen in his hand before sticking the wrong end of it in his mouth. Making a face he pulled the pen out and tried to get the taste of ink off his tongue and lips. He probably should be doing this on his laptop before he died of ink poisoning but something about the paper made this more personal.

Or at least, it would be more personal if he could get one fricking word written. “Write our own vows,” he muttered. “It’ll be romantic.” He rolled his eyes as he went over his own declarations from several weeks earlier when he and Derek had sat down to make the final decisions on their wedding ceremony. Now, it was the night before the wedding and he had nothing. The page he’d pulled out that same night was creased from numerous crumblings and smoothing out.

He’d overheard Derek talking to his dad earlier that day, telling him he’d written his vows in a couple of days, and here he was at a loss. It didn’t matter to him that Derek wrote for a living and Stiles spent his time debugging computer systems and attempting to hack into different companies’ systems to find and eliminate weak spots.

He crumbled the paper again and started to throw it towards the trash can before stopping and smoothing it out on the desk again. He stood up and moved through the empty house; Derek was gone to Boyd’s so they could spend their last night as single men apart.

Crossing through the kitchen, he grabbed an apple out of the fridge and bit into it as he wandered down the hallway studying the photos hanging on the walls. It had been Derek’s idea, based on something his mother had done, to put up a timeline of their relationship. It had been difficult at first, not a lot of photos from the early days when they spent more days bickering than flirting, but they’d managed to find some of the photos their friends had been sending back and forth to each other in a private group chat while complaining about all the UST that was choking them.

The first intentional photos were from a photobooth at the carnival. They’d gone as a group but had gotten separated from everyone and ended up spending the evening alone together. He remembered the air between them feeling electric and taking a deep breath before reaching out to touch Derek’s hand as they walked between rides, exhaling in relief when Derek had twisted their fingers together and gave him a small smile when their eyes met. They’d shared their first kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel and Derek had won him a puzzle block at the dart’s game; the block still sitting on the bookshelf in their bedroom.

He continued down the wall, smiling at the photos, stopping in front of the one taken the night they’d gotten engaged. Derek had proposed on a camping trip while studying the stars one night; it was very spur-of-the-moment, but he’d been carrying a ring for months so he was prepared. The photo was a selfie taken inside the tent, with Derek pressing a kiss to the ring on Stiles’ hand.

Stopping in the doorway of Derek’s office, his eyes traced over the desktop, stopping on a cube sitting on the corner. Moving inside, he picked up the photo cube and turned it over in his hands. Each photo was of him smiling and giving a thumbs-up; he’d given it to Derek when he was suffering from a terrible case of writer’s block. He’d called it the “You got this Block” and Derek had laughed but carried it with him everywhere for an entire evening and the next thing Stiles knew, he could hear the keys on Derek’s keyboard clacking and a new manuscript was ready for Derek’s editor a week later. 

He hadn’t understood Derek’s complaints about writer’s block, but now he did. He frowned at his own face, not getting any inspiration from it and he wondered if he could text Derek to send him a photo but that would mean admitting that he hadn’t written his vows yet. He moved to sit in Derek’s chair, hands on the desktop, his laptop missing, probably with him at Boyd’s. There was a yellow legal pad with a pen sitting on it and he picked it up, twirling it in his fingers.

He touched the pen to the top of the page but instead of words, he sketched box after box after box, frowning. His phone buzzed and he dug into his pocket to pull it out, grinning when he saw there was a text from Derek. He slid his thumb to bring up the photo and barked out a laugh. The photo had obviously been taken by Boyd, Derek stretched out on the sofa, a book in his lap. He was looking at the camera with a soft smile and one hand held in a thumbs-up. 

He ran a finger over the screen and then looked at the block sitting on the desk. “You got this,” he whispered to himself before setting the phone aside and picking the pen up again. “You got this.” This time when the pen touched the paper, the words flowed without pause.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr, I'm josjournal over there.


End file.
